OC CONTEST NUMBER 2!
by SkittleStorm1023
Summary: BTR OC CONTEST! PLEASE APPLY! ENDS FEBRUARY 19TH!
1. OC CONTEST APP!

**OK Guys please don't kill me! I know I haven't finished or even started some of the stories from my last OC Contest, but I was struck with a few ideas, that have been nagging on me for awhile, and I just had to do something about it! So I'm going to have another contest. SO SORRY! I will start the other stories ASAP! But you know when you have an idea that you can't let go, you HAVE to write about it!**

**So here are the summaries:**

**Falling to Hard: **Daniela is the queen of falling to hard for guys. Every crush she's ever had has ended in disaster. Until she meets Kendall Knight. She and her band are Gustavo's newest project. Will Kendall be different, or will she once again, fall to hard? **(3 OC's for James, Carlos, and Logan.)**

**Battle of the Bands: **The newest band at the Palmwoods, The Lovely Disasters, is Hawk Records newest band, and Gustavo isn't happy that he now has some competition. Gustavo challenges Hawk to a Battle of the Bands, and whoever wins, gets to sign both bands. But what happens when The Lovely Disasters and BTR start to fall for each other? **(Need 3 OC's for Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.)**

**Crazier Things Have Happened: **BTR never thought they'd give up their dream of being hockey players. They never thought that they'd get signed to Roque Records. They also never thought they'd fall in love with their fans. What happens when BTR plays a concert, and fall in love with 4 lucky fans with backstage passes? Well, crazier things have happened, right? **(Need 3 OC's for Logan, Kendall, and James.)**

**High School is a Rollercoaster: **BTR was never signed by Gustavo. They never became Big Time Rush. They're just four ordinary boys trying to survive high school. They're also friends with four very cute girls, whom are all crushing on each other. But no one likes the same person. What's a poor sixteen year old boy to do?

**(OK so once again I need 3 OC's. Kendall's crush has to like James, Carlos' crush will like Logan, and James' will like Carlos. Mine will be Logan's crush, and like Kendall. So just put in your review, for example, if yours is Kendall's OC, then put: Kendall's crush.)**

Here's the Application:

Name:

Age/Birthday:

Personality:

Style:

Appearance (I need a celebrity look alike!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Fears:

Bio:

Family and Relationship with Family:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Singer/Band:

Favorite Song:

Hobbies:

Pet Peeves:

Which Story (In Order of Preference):

Which BTR Boy:

Other/Anything Else:

**Thanks! This contest will end probably around the end of the week, but it depends on if I get enough reviews by then. I will put up a still pending list on Wednesday, and then again on Friday, and post the winners on Saturday. Thanks!**

GO APPLY! You know you wanna…


	2. UPDATE!

Hey guys! Here are those of you who are still pending! The contest is still open though, and I will edit this list on Friday.

**Still Pending - =)**

**Eliminated – X**

**The Skylark Girl – X**

**WildWolfLuver - =)**

**BigTimeRushLove - =)**

**Evangeline De Korea - =)**

**Mizmal BTR Fan - =)**

**Purplesycho99 - =)**

**ThAt HoW yOu KnOw – X**

**BigTimeFan50 - =)**

**Midnight knightress - =)**

**AveryPotterFanGirl - =)**

**DNOBSESSED - =)**

**HorrorGurlxOxO - =)**

**kdanielle123 – X**

**HannahHazelEyes - =)**

**Rogue4ever - =)**

**Wow…I think I only eliminated like 3 people. Oh well! Oh, and please make sure that your celebrity look a like looks like a teenage girl! I've gotten TONS that look like they're in there twenties. So please, make them look age appropriate.**

**THANKS!**


	3. UPDATE 2!

**Hey guys! Don't kill me! I'm sorry I didn't post the winners yet. But my weekend has been SUPER BUSY! I haven't had time to post anything until now. I'm going to put up another still pending list today. Then I will post the winners either tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**

* * *

**

**Still Pending - :)**

**Eliminated – X**

**Frecklefaceknows - =)**

**foreveraprillyn - =)**

**BigTimeRushFanatic – X**

**XxBig-Time-Lover-14xX – X**

**XXMissHailieJadeXx - =)**

**Rainnboots - =)**

**WildWolfLuver - =)**

**BigTimeRushLove – =)**

**Evangeline Di Korea - =)**

**Mizmal BTR Fan - =)**

**Purplesycho99 - =)**

**BigTimeFan50 – X**

**Midnight knightress - =)**

**AVeryPotterFangirl – =)**

**DNOBSESSED - =)**

**HorrorGurlxOxO - =)**

**HannahHazelEyes - =)**

**Rogue4ever – X**

**harvestmoomrox - =) (Loved the detail in your Application!)**

**

* * *

**

**I will have the winners up ASAP! Sorry it took so long to get this up! :D**


	4. WINNERS!

**OH MY GOD! I feel so horrible for not getting this up sooner! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm not going to bore you with why I didn't get this up sooner. Anyway here are the WINNERS! :D**

**Falling to Hard:**

**Kendall: My OC**

**James: HorrorGurlxOxO**

**Carlos: WildWolfLuver**

**Logan: AVeryPotterFangirl**

**Battle of the Bands:**

**Kendall: Purplesycho99**

**James: My OC**

**Carlos: iBeNinja**

**Logan: DNOBSESSED (No, I didn't choose your OC because of your attempt to bribe me into it. I just honestly liked your character.)**

**Crazier Things Have Happened:**

**Kendall: HannahHazelEyes (I know this isn't the story you applied for, but I really liked your character and all the other slots were filled. I hope that's OK.)**

**James: Evie's-Off-The-Chain**

**Carlos: My OC**

**Logan: MizmalBTRFan**

**High School is a Rollercoaster:**

**Kendall's Crush: midnightknightress**

**James' Crush: xXMissHailieJadeXx**

**Carlos' Crush: harvestmoonrox**

**Logan's Crush: My OC**

**Sorry if you didn't win. I tried choose applications with a lot of detail. I'll try to post the stories as soon as I can. But I've been insanely busy lately, so yeah. Pm me if you have an issue with the winners, or what part I gave you. :D**


End file.
